Vientos de cambio
by Bufffay
Summary: A la generación de los merodeadores todavía le quedan dos años en el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, pero ahí ya hay quien empieza a temer a aquello que unos pocos ven venir. Aunque algunos incluso hablan de una nueva guerra, esta todavía queda lejos para la mayoría de alumnos de Hogwarts.
1. Remus Lupin, septiembre de 1976

**Prefecto imperfecto, perfecto prefecto**

Todo Hogwarts, desde el más antiguo de los fantasmas hasta el más novato de los alumnos, está o debería estar de acuerdo en que Remus Lupin es más que un puñado de etiquetas, premios académicos y palabras afables pronunciadas por cualquiera de sus profesores. Pocos son los que han pisado la cara oculta de la luna, aunque todo el mundo pueda afirmar, sin mentir, que conocen la existencia y las características de la misma.

Toda la torre de Gryffindor es consciente de que Remus Lupin es el primero en bajar a la sala común por las mañanas, solo sus compañeros de cuarto saben que se debe a que apenas puede dormir por las noches. Todo aquel que haya pisado la enfermería sabe que Remus Lupin la frecuenta más que nadie, solo unos pocos han descubierto la causa.

Alergias fuertes, se comenta por los pasillos.

Alergia a la luna, se susurra en el dormitorio masculino de los alumnos de Gryffindor de sexto.

Toda una caja de sorpresas, según Lily Evans.

La caja de Pandora, afirma el joven sin dudarlo.

— Los del final, no os entretengáis. — Demandó la voz inundada de dulzura de la pelirroja con los ojos más brillantes que, a juicio de alguno, jamás se han visto en Hogwarts. Lily Evans era así; brillante, estelar, con el rostro y la esencia de una joven Katherine Hepburn y con una afición por el cine clásico que compartía con Remus.

Él, por su parte, se parecía mucho más a la luna que a las estrellas. Pálido, cambiante, muchas veces oculto, otras inundando todo el cielo. Con cráteres o cicatrices y, a opinión de unos pocos, lo más bonito del firmamento.

Remus siguió a Lily con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica, prestando atención a sus palabras, aunque sin dirigirle la mirada a ella o a cualquiera de la fila de alumnos de primero que la seguían desorientados. En el primer día de clase, los prefectos se encargaban de guiar a los novatos por el castillo hasta sus respectivas aulas y la joven prefecta lo estaba haciendo de maravilla, por lo menos por el momento.

— ¿Y cómo nos aprendemos el recorrido de las escaleras? — Elevó la voz una de las alumnas situadas por el final de la fila. Remus alzó la mirada para clavarla en la chica y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, enternecido por el temor de la joven.

— Es más fácil de lo que parece. — Es Lily la que le respondió, al igual que había estado haciendo hasta el momento con todas las dudas que habían surgido en la mente de los jóvenes. — Y si prestáis atención se pueden diferenciar los escalones que tienen trampa de los que no. ¡Son los oscuros!

La contestación de la pelirroja no pareció reconfortarla en demasía y Remus pudo percatarse de ello. El prefecto siempre era capaz de apreciar hasta el más mínimo de los detalles.

Una vez que todos llegaron al aula, Lily se apoyó en el marco de la puerta observando como todos los alumnos iban entrando al interior de esta, todavía advirtiéndoles sobre distintos temas que habían estado tocando con anterioridad "Recordad que la comida desaparece a las dos de la tarde, ¡no lleguéis tarde! Después os toca pociones..."

La pelirroja seguía aconsejando y dando órdenes cuando Remus decidió acercarse a la pequeña de tez oscura y labios gruesos que había preguntado antes sobre las escaleras del castillo. Se agachó para llegar a la altura de la joven.

— Si tienes dudas sobre las escaleras siempre puedes preguntarle a alguno de los retratos. — La voz de Remus sonó grave, más de lo habitual. Carraspeó para solucionarlo antes de proseguir. —Siempre están dispuestos a ayudar y a tener más de una conversación, estar en la pared todo el tiempo debe ser bastante aburrido.

La pequeña asintió ante las indicaciones y más animada que antes terminó agradeciéndoselo ya con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — Cuestionó con amabilidad Remus.

— Carmilla. —Contestó la pequeña casi sin titubear. Remus asintió ante su respuesta.

— De nada, Carmilla. — Murmuró antes de levantarse de nuevo y que la alumna entrara en la que sería su primera clase en el castillo.

Una vez que los dos prefectos comprobaron que todos los alumnos de primero habían llegado sanos y salvos a su clase, tomaron el camino más corto que llevaba al gran comedor.

— Serías muy buen padre. — Afirmó Lily con encanto mientras caminaban ambos a la par, estando a nada de hacer coincidir sus pasos. A Remus le resultó una declaración de lo más divertida. Y no solo por aquello que Lily no sabía.

— No he sido yo el que los ha estado ayudando todo el tiempo. — Se pudo percibir diversión en la contestación del chico. Lily chasqueó la lengua con molestia antes de tratar de explicarse.

— Ya, pero no sé, me entiendes. — La pelirroja en ocasiones resultaba de lo más elocuente.

— Lo cierto es que no.— Bromeó el muchacho. Lily, percatándose de la mofa que llevaban sus palabras, le propinó un leve empujón y ambos rompieron a reír.

No hizo falta a llegar al Gran Comedor para descubrir que el suelo de este se encontraba completamente encharcado, estando ya mojado el pasillo que llevaba al mismo. Ambos se miraron a la par, habiéndose dado cuenta a la vez. Aunque no se dijeron nada el uno al otro ambos sospecharon lo mismo.

No les sorprendió llegar al lugar y encontrarse a Sirius, James y Peter recibiendo una bronca por parte de Minerva McGonagall, la más estricta de las profesoras que se encontraba en Hogwarts en aquella época. Y puede que en cualquier otra. Seguro que los alumnos de primero a los que Lily y Remus habían llevado hasta su clase se preguntaban dónde estaría la persona que iba a impartirles transformaciones. Tal vez, incluso, se estuvieran planteando si los prefectos de su casa los habían llevado al aula correcta.

La profesora no tardó en desaparecer de la escena del crimen, todavía murmurando algo, cuando Lily con los brazos en jarra pronunció con dureza.

— Y otro año más, la casa de Gryffindor empieza con puntos negativos. — No sabía con cuántos ni lo que habían hecho para que el Gran Comedor terminara así, pero seguro que no eran suficientes.

— No sabía que la copa de las casas te preocupara, Evans. — La contestación de Sirius pareció irritarle aún más, sobre todo la sorna que normalmente cargaba aquello que decía. Algo que le caracterizaba, de hecho, era que cada palabra que pronunciara pareciera un pequeño ataque hacia la persona con la que estaba hablando.

Sin saber que contestar, la joven terminó por bufar y James por buscar la disculpa apropiada.

— ¿No vas a decirles nada? — Inquirió la pelirroja a Remus.

El chico terminó por asentir con lentitud y tras un pequeño silencio se pronunció.

—¿Y desde cuándo estas cosas las hacéis sin mí? ¿Tengo que enfadarme?

La pregunta del joven prefecto hizo aparecer una sonrisa en el rostro de sus tres amigos, aunque no pareció causar la misma reacción en Lily. Ni de lejos. El enfado de la joven incrementó considerablemente de un momento a otro y terminó saliendo de allí sin poder permanecer en el mismo lugar que ellos. Desgraciadamente, tenían clase juntos.

Tomó el camino al aula que le correspondía, agitada. Que aquel pasillo estuviera mojado tampoco ayudó a que su temperamento mejorara. No entendía a Remus Lupin. En absoluto. ¿Cómo alguien tan atento y educado podía llegar a ser una persona tan problemática en ocasiones? Que ahora él no había hecho nada, ¡pero igualmente!

La respuesta tenía nombre y apellido: James Potter. O eso se decía Lily a ella misma. También era consciente de que Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew tenían mucho que ver.

Remus John Lupin era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Y también una jodida caja de Pandora.

Los pensamientos sobre su amigo no le abandonaron todo lo que duró la clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pensando en cómo podía pasarse horas escuchando jazz con él, tumbándose en su cama y como a continuación él era perfectamente capaz de echar una bomba de olor Merlín sabe a qué en Merlín sabe dónde. ¡Y siendo prefecto!

Remus era como sus canciones de jazz. Impredecible. Complejo. Acompañado siempre de un piano llamado James Potter, un contrabajo con apellido Black y una batería apodada Colagusano que eran la base de la melodía Lupin de saxofón. A Lily le resultó una analogía de lo más curiosa como para no comentársela a su amigo con posteridad. A decir verdad, tenía varias cosas que comentar con él si él estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Por su parte, Remus observó a Lily durante la hora entera (al igual que su compañero de pupitre, aunque no de la misma manera) y analizó su comportamiento lo suficiente; desde la forma de brindar ayuda a los de primero hasta la ferocidad con la que había tratado a sus amigos por la pequeña broma de bienvenida; para llegar a la conclusión de que la buena madre sería ella.

 **La luz de la luna ahoga todo**

La primera semana en Hogwarts siempre era caótica. Increíblemente y absolútamente caótica. Caotiquísima: Alumnos que no lograban aprenderse la contraseña para entrar a sus salas comunes, Ravenclaws que todavía no están acostumbrados a tener que responder, novatos que se perdían por el castillo hasta para ir únicamente al baño, tanto profesores como estudiantes que creían que seguían de vacaciones... Desafortunadamente para el prefecto de Gryffindor, su semana más caótica, en esta ocasión, sería la segunda y no la primera. Y se repetía cada mes.

Él lo notaba con anterioridad, ya ni necesitaba los calendarios lunares que Dumbledore le entregaba año a año. Podía percibir como se iba acercando el día y como su cuerpo se preparaba para ello. Sentía la luna al igual que sentía los rayos del sol iluminar su piel. Esta formaba parte de su vida, tomaba el control de su cuerpo y notaba su presencia incluso cuando ya no se veía.

Sentía como se acercaba.

Sentía como llegaba.

Incluso notaba cómo lo observaba.

Y si la luna lo contase todo, acabaría dando muchas sorpresas.

También se podía adivinar cuándo sería el día dependiendo del comportamiento de Sirius. Entusiasmo. Euforia. Solo podía describirse así. El joven brujo disfrutaba de la experiencia, de poder soltarse -aún más- la melena, de correr, aullar, ladrar, sentir el viento sobre la cara, de la adrenalina... de saber que estaban haciendo algo prohibido. Ilegal. Para él se trataba de toda una liberación.

Muchas veces Remus se preguntaba hasta qué punto Sirius se encontraba en las noches de luna llena a su verdadero él. Caótico, impredecible, eufórico… como una noche de verano en la playa. Con hogueras, fuegos artificiales, la fuerza del mar, el volumen de la música y las olas… y que el resto de mes se limitara a esperar a la noche en la que volvía a ser libre. La misma noche en la que Remus consideraba que tenía que ponerse cadenas.

— Me cago en la puta, James, ¿ya has vuelto a perder la capa? — Las palabras de Sirius sonaron más agresivas de lo que pretendió en un primer momento, negando con la cabeza a continuación.

Mientras James buscaba la capa y Sirius se lamentaba, incapaz de estarse quieto siquiera un instante, Peter observaba el mapa del merodeador comprobando a quiénes se encontrarían en el trayecto y Remus vigilaba la hora. Aún tenían tiempo.

— ¿Sabéis? — Alzó la voz James. — Teniendo el mapa no la necesitamos.

Peter asintió, apoyando su idea.

— Ya queda poca gente por los pasillos. Es más, si vamos por el pasadizo del segundo piso no nos encontraríamos a nadie.

Las palabras de Colagusano fueron suficientes como para que los cuatro salieran de allí siguiendo las indicaciones del medio-roedor. Siempre andaban con cautela, incluso ahora que los alumnos todavía podían estar fuera de sus respectivas salas comunes. Mejor que nadie les encontrara y les hicieran preguntas, claro.

— Joder, Cornamenta. Llevas ocho días aquí y ya la has perdido. — Le reprochó Sirius en un tono de voz más alto de lo que debería una vez fuera del castillo.

— Tal vez se le olvidó meterla en el baúl. — La opción que barajó Remus horrorizó tanto a Peter como a Sirius.

James negó con fuerza. Esas cosas no eran de las que uno se olvidaba.

Una vez en la casa de los gritos, Remus tomaba un camino diferente al resto de sus amigos. En parte por vergüenza, en parte por miedo.

El joven lobo siempre elegía el mismo lugar para su transformación: La habitación del tercer piso. El resplandor de la luna siempre se colaba por el ventanal que se encontraba en el techo. A estas alturas, ya sin cristal alguno. Elegía poder observarla mientras todo sucedía. No porque fuera una forma más de someterse a ella y de entregarse a su influjo, lo hacía porque era su pequeña manera de hacerle frente. Demostrar que era más que ella.

Desafortunadamente, nunca ganaba ese juego de miradas.

El proceso siempre sucedía más lenta y dolorosamente de lo que le gustaría y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.

Sus pupilas no tardaron en comenzar a dilatarse, esa era la señal. Ya había comenzado.

Tras la transformación total de sus ojos, la mandíbula se le ensanchó con fuerza y la dentadura del lobo apareció. Gritó por el dolor que aquello suponía sin desviar la mirada de la brillante luna llena que lucía orgullosa en lo alto del cielo. Sus manos aumentaron de tamaño hasta transformarse en feroces garras y sus pies llevaron exactamente el mismo camino. Su espalda aumentó considerablemente de tamaño sin dejar de chillar del dolor. Aquella era la parte más dolorosa y sus amigos al otro lado de la puerta lo percibían igual.

Desvió la mirada de la luna incapaz de hacerle frente durante más tiempo. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos y se deslizó por un rostro que por momentos se hacía más y más peludo. Se llevó las manos a la espalda y se arañó con fuerza, como si arrancándose la piel pudiera eliminar todo el dolor que sentía en el dorso. Ya no pensaba con claridad porque su cerebro había mezclado el comportamiento humano con el canino. Se retorció de dolor mientras su cara terminaba de formarse y los gritos terminaron por convertirse en sonoros aullidos.

Ya era un lobo.

Necesitó tiempo hasta que el dolor finalizó. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar a la luna, única testigo de su transformación. Sus orejas se aplanaron contra su cabeza, su cuerpo se hizo más pequeño y arqueó la espalda con temor a la misma. Le presentó su respeto. Primero la temió, después le aulló.

Dio varias vueltas inspeccionando el lugar en el que se encontraba. Necesitaba salir fuera. Golpeó la pared, se tiró contra ella varias veces hasta que dio con la puerta y terminó abriendo la misma.

Allí lo esperaban un perro que por su tamaño podía pasar por lobo y un ciervo de robusto cuerpo en cuya cornamenta se encontraba una escurridiza rata. Los reconoció. Eran su manada, y aunque él era el alfa, eran ellos los que conocían el camino para salir de allí.

El recorrido hacía el exterior era corto pero las escaleras difíciles. Una vez fuera, el lobo adoptó una pose dominante. Rígido y alto. Con las orejas erectas y la mirada clavada en su manada, con un perro más que entusiasta, les hizo un gesto para que lo siguieran antes de echar a correr.

Y a correr.

Estar en la piel del lobo era una prisión liberadora. Remus no controlaba nada en absoluto y al día siguiente apenas recordaría las cosas, pero el lobo tras estar un mes escondido volvía a ser libre.

Y a correr.

Y a aullar.

Su manada lo seguía de cerca. El gran perro disfrutando tanto como él y el ciervo siguiéndolo más protectoramente. Vigilándolo. La rata daba pequeños botes en el lugar en el que se encontraba mientras su salvaje portador se esforzaba por reducir la velocidad todo lo posible para endulzar la travesía del roedor sin llegar a quedarse atrás respecto a los otros dos animales.

El lobo era el alfa de la manada, pero era el ciervo el que vigilaba a todos, en ocasiones, teniendo que guiar al resto por si se acercaban demasiado a Hogsmeade; el pueblo más cercano. Había que alejar al lobo de ahí, del peligro que podía suponer para los demás y para sí mismo.

El alfa se detuvo en seco haciendo frenar también al resto de su manada. El perro gruñó ante la decisión del lobo y este le devolvió el gruñido mostrándole los incisivos.

El perro retrocedió agachando la cabeza y se colocó tras el ciervo. El resto de los animales no tardaron en percatarse en la causa de por qué el lobo había decidido detenerse. Centauros. Se podía apreciar el sonido de su trote y el ciervo adivinó por él mismo que no serían más de seis.

Ya había ocurrido algo parecido en alguna ocasión y el lobo no había resultado ser demasiado amigo de los corceles.

El gran perro, una vez consciente de la situación, volvió a adelantarse e hizo ademán de proseguir para que el lobo volviera a ponerse en marcha. Este último hizo caso omiso. El alfa era él.

El perro le gruñó, arqueó su espalda y le enseñó los incisivos; el omega. La respuesta que recibió fue que el lobo se agachara, preparado por si necesitaba atacar. Se mantuvieron la mirada el uno al otro, mientras los centauros seguían acercándose, hasta que el alfa decidió que había sido suficiente. Atacó. Tras un primer zarpazo, el perro comenzó a correr más rápido que en ningún otro momento de la noche alejando al lobo de allí.

Remus Lupin se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

Sirius Black disfrutó de la acción.

James Potter se transformó en humano para explicarle a los centauros la situación del hombre lobo.

Peter Pettigrew, también de nuevo persona, preguntó que cómo podían no saberlo con lo puesta que está esa raza en la astronomía.

James Potter le respondió que lo sabían, pero desconocían la localización de la manada.

Peter Pettigrew asintió.

En alguna parte del bosque, Sirius Black aulló de dolor por un mordisco.

Una vez en la enfermería, Remus Lupin lloró sin un solo testigo presente.

Siquiera la luna.

 **Dr. Jekyll y Mr. Hyde**

Al igual que tras cada luna llena en lo que llevaba de estancia en el colegio de magia, Remus despertó la tarde del día siguiente sudoroso y con un profundo dolor en el pecho y espalda. Se llevó la mano al primero de estos y comprobó como este se encontraba bajo varias vendas. Recordó vagamente que Sirius lo tuvo que arañar en alguna ocasión en defensa propia.

"Joder, otra vez no". Pensó para sí. No era la primera vez que su forma más salvaje se enfrentaba a él. O a James.

— Buenos días, princesa. — La voz de Cornamenta, James, trajo al prefecto de Gryffindor de vuelta a la realidad, en la que sus tres amigos se encontraban alrededor de la cama en la que había pasado toda la mañana. — Pomfrey nos ha dicho que te avisemos de que tienes heridas tanto en la espalda como en el pecho.

Remus asintió, era lo de siempre. Cada mes volvía de sus noches lobunas con moratones, mordiscos o arañazos en diversas partes del cuerpo. Esa era la parte fácil de soportar, gracias a las pociones de la enfermería por la noche ya no quedaría rastro alguno de nada.

En cambio, para el dolor que suponía la transformación de su cuerpo en sí: que sus huesos aumentaran de tamaño y disminuyeran de nuevo horas más tarde, que de sus brazos brotaran garras, que su cabeza cambiara completamente de forma... no había cura alguna. Ni para el cansancio que aquello suponía ni, mucho menos, para el dolor psicológico que podía dar su situación.

— ¿Me he perdido algo importante? — Cuestionó. Lo último que quería ahora era hablar de algo relacionado con la transformación. Se irguió para acomodarse y una mueca de dolor se apoderó de su rostro. Sirius no tardó en levantarse para ir a buscar a la enfermera, pero esta ya estaba allí.

— Joder. — Farfulló Sirius. Para pertenecer a una de las familias más aristocráticas del mundo mágico sus modales dejaban mucho que desear. — ¿No tienes nada para hacer que no le duela?

La enfermera negó, el joven bufó, Remus se lamentó por el rumbo que iba a tomar esta conversación y Peter habló.

— Sí que tiene que haber algo que le haga disminuir el dolor. — Es más, si dejaran husmear al joven roedor sería capaz de encontrarlo él mismo. Si en algo destacaba Peter Pettigrew era en conocimientos de medimagia.

La enfermera volvió a negar y Remus pronunció con dificultad que no era necesario ningún calmante.

— ¿Pero no ves cómo está? — Cuestionó, el que ayer por la noche fue un gran perro negro, casi ladrando. Más típico en él de lo que la mayoría podría afirmar. Señaló a Remus, tendido en la cama.

— Si no le gustan mis métodos, señor Black, está usted invitado a abandonar la enfermería.

No era la primera vez que esto sucedía, tanto James como Remus y Peter sabían lo que venía a continuación.

— Es que su método no funciona. — Gruñó el desmelenado Gryffindor haciendo sacar a la enfermera Pomfrey su varita. Esta con un movimiento de la misma hizo que la puerta de entrada y salida se abriera y le ordenó "al señor Black" que abandonara la sala.

Él lo hizo con un mal humor que no fue en otra cosa que en aumento. Remus pudo percatarse como medio cojeaba al hacerlo y supuso que, de alguna manera, lo había provocado su parte lobuna la noche anterior.

Una vez que no quedó rastro alguno de Sirius, la enfermera Pomfrey dirigió sus palabras a James y Peter.

— Y si alguno de los dos quiere acompañar a su amigo... — Dejó el final de la frase en el aire y la puerta abierta. A continuación, a paso apresurado, volvió a dirigirse hacia otro de sus pocos pacientes.

Fue Peter el que terminó rompiendo el silencio que se había formado tras la pequeña disputa entre Sirius Black y Madame Pomfrey. El hombre lobo agradeció profundamente que sacara un tema completamente ajeno a la enfermería, lo mucho que le dolía el cuerpo ahora mismo y la noche anterior.

— Slughorn ha colocado a Lily como compañera de James. No sé cuál de los dos ha puesto una cara mejor.

Remus rio ante el comentario de su amigo y James le propinó un leve puñetazo en el brazo. Únicamente por la última frase.

— Apuesto lo que sea a que la de James.

El susodicho lo fulminó con la mirada al lado de un Peter Pettigrew que no podía parar de reír. Cuando sus risas disminuyeron, la joven rata añadió.

— Remus, tú vas conmigo.

— Guay. — Terminó contestando y le dedicó una sonrisa. Aunque decidió no darle más importancia, se preguntó con quién había terminado Sirius y cómo era que no fuera ninguno de sus amigos.

La charla se alargó una media hora más, todo lo que pudieron permanecer en la enfermería hasta antes de que empezaran las pruebas de quidditch. ¡Este año James era capitán, prepárate Slytherin!

Fue quedarse solo y que, casi a continuación, una melena brillante y pelirroja se asomara por la entrada principal de la enfermería. Se sentó junto a la silla más cercana a Remus y posó todo lo que traía sobre sus piernas.

— Hola. — Fue Remus el que empezó hablando. Giró la cabeza hacía ella y descubrió que llevaba un libro y algo de chocolate. La joven de ojos verdes siempre le llevaba algo de dulce a la enfermería porque con anterioridad se había fijado en que le gustaba y, además, siempre tomaba cuando se encontraba mal.

Lily era observadora, casi tanto como Remus.

—Hola. — Terminó por responder la pelirroja. Le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió a dirigirle la palabra. —Te he traído algo de chocolate y un libro para leer.

Lily le lanzó la tableta de chocolate y alzó el libro para que su amigo pudiera estudiar la portada.

—...porque seguro tus amigos son demasiado trogloditas como para leerte algo. —Añadió Lily medio en broma medio en serio e hizo soltar a Remus una carcajada. Lo que quería hacer a continuación era complicado, aunque confiaba en que saliera bien. Abrió el libro por una de las páginas centrales y de ahí sacó un pedazo de pergamino.

—¿Y eso? — Cuestionó el joven lobo al percatarse de que no iba a leer del libro.

—No seas impaciente. —Advirtió la pelirroja de ojos verdes recriminándole con la mirada. Tras el asentimiento del joven, Lily sonrió satisfecha y pudo comenzar a leer. —La luna es un compañero leal. Nunca te teja. Siempre está ahí, observando, firme, conociéndonos en nuestros claros y oscuros momentos, cambiando para siempre al igual que nosotros. — Lily se detuvo tras esa primera oración y posó su mirada en el chico.

Lily era observadora, puede que incluso más que Remus.

Lo sabía. Su amiga lo sabía. Y se lo había decidido decir mediante una lectura. Tampoco le sorprendió, solo a ella se le podría haber ocurrido. Sus compañeros de habitación fueron más directos y carecieron del tacto que la pelirroja había tenido. La mirada verde penetró en la del chico. Esta gritaba "Remus, ¡lo sé!" y el joven lobo podía leer en los ojos de la joven como también decía que estaba bien, que a ella no le supondría ningún problema.

El hombre lobo no tuvo que dar más explicaciones. Sus miradas ya habían leído suficiente y la pelirroja pudo proseguir con el pequeño fragmento.

—... Cada día es una versión diferente de sí misma. A veces débil y pálida, a veces fuerte y llena de luz. La luna entiende lo que significa ser humano. Incierta. Sola. Con imperfectos cráteres.

Remus no pudo evitar escuchar a Lily y sentir que estaba leyendo sobre él. Una vez que la chica finalizó, él le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Muy sutil.

Lily rio ante su comentario y se encogió de hombros.

—Tenía que ser clara por si no lo cogías. Pasas mucho tiempo con Potter y Black.

Esta vez fue Remus el que rio.

—No tanto.

— Mi segunda opción era el Doctor Jekyll y el señor Hyde pero en la biblioteca no estaba el libro.

— Cuando vuelva a casa después de las vacaciones de Navidad podría prestártelo. — Propuso Remus al tener un ejemplar en casa y siguieron hablando sobre lecturas que se podían relacionar con la licantropía hasta que terminaron las horas de visita de la enfermería.

Una vez solo y ya casi sin dolor, ojeó el libro que la pelirroja había sacado de la biblioteca para él. Remus había estado ocultando muchas cosas durante mucho tiempo y que Lily hubiera descubierto el mayor de sus secretos, en cierta manera, lo aliviaba. Todavía tenía cosas que nadie sabía y que por el momento preferiría que se mantuvieran en secreto.

 **Que arda bien**

Remus pudo abandonar la enfermería esa misma noche. Físicamente se encontraba como nuevo, mentalmente estaba agotado. Deambuló por los pasillos del castillo prácticamente desiertos a aquellas horas acompañado únicamente de sus propios pensamientos y temores.

Recordaba la noche anterior a trompicones, si es que podían llamarse así. Todo era negro, un negro vibrante y ensordecedor que le impedía tomar conciencia de sí mismo. No era él el que corría. No era él el que aullaba. No era él el que atacó a Sirius. Salvo que Remus se sentía igual de culpable como si así hubiera sido. Y es que había sido él. Por lo menos en parte. Se estremeció ante el lejano y difuso recuerdo de tener que pelear contra aquel enorme perro y cerró los puños al sentir un pinchazo en el corazón, ardiendo.

No era la primera vez que aquello sucedía y sabía que no sería la última. Por cosas como aquellas no le gustaba que sus amigos le acompañaran de noche, aunque también entendía y agradecía que no quisieran que se enfrentara solo a la luna.

El joven pasó por la entrada al gran comedor y comprobó, por el ruido sin llegar a entrar, como todo el mundo se encontraba allí. Cenando, supuso Remus. El prefecto de Gryffindor no tuvo claro si fue porque después de su última aventura nocturna se le había cerrado el estómago o porque no tenía las fuerzas como para enfrentarse a todo el colegio, pero prefirió esperar a sus amigos en la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llegó al retrato de la dama gorda carraspeó para decir la contraseña. Tenía la voz ronca, rota. En mil y un pedazos, como él aquella noche.

No le sorprendió encontrarse a Sirius en el dormitorio tendido en la cama, probablemente a años luz de allí. Igualmente, pareció volver a la realidad cuando notó la presencia de su amigo. No se molestó en levantarse, pero sí le hizo un pequeño hueco en la cama en la que se encontraba.

El joven Black no era muy dado a las tradiciones. Merlín sabía lo mucho que repudiaba todas y cada una de las que provenían de su familia y lo poco que entendía las demás. Aun con ello, parecía que Remus y él habían empezado la suya propia y es que después de cada luna llena, el perro no bajaba a cenar y esperaba allí al lobo. Porque sabía que no podía estar solo, porque sabía que no podía tampoco estar con gente. Solo con él.

Remus se acercó a la cama de su amigo, se sentó en ella y se apoyó en el cabecero de la misma. Pocas veces sabía cómo romper el silencio, aunque en esta ocasión sí que tenía muy claro la manera en la que iba a empezar.

— Lo siento. — Pronunció con lentitud. No sabía qué le había hecho exactamente y desconocía el daño que sentía, pero se acordaba de que le había atacado y con anterioridad le había visto cojear.

Sirius no pareció inmutarse ante las palabras de su amigo, únicamente se encogió de hombros queriendo quitarle así importancia. Desvió la mirada para poder fijarla en Remus y terminó por intentar tranquilizarle. Aunque no se le diera muy bien.

— Sabes que no es nada.

Remus no pareció estar muy de acuerdo con esa respuesta.

— Sabes que sí. — Repitió las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Igual se arrepentía de lo que preguntaría a continuación, pero en aquel momento necesitaba saberlo. Tener a Sirius a apenas unos centímetros sin saber si le dolía algo, sin saber qué le había hecho, le estaba haciendo arder por dentro. Aún recordaba la ocasión en la que le rompió dos costillas y su amigo tardó días en acudir a la enfermería. — ¿Qué pasó a noche? ¿qué te hice?

Sirius se irguió un poco para responder a ello.

— Centauros. — Comenzó así el relato. — Nos estábamos acercando demasiado a ellos y te enfadaste un poco cuando intenté que cambiáramos la ruta. — Sonrío con debilidad, dejando escapar una pequeña risa que el joven lobo no supo interpretar.

Remus dio por hecho que el problema con los centauros no llegó a más ya que hubiera recibido noticias de lo ocurrido en caso contrario, así que se centró de nuevo en el daño que podía haberle hecho a Sirius.

— ¿Y peleamos?

El joven asintió.

— ¿Te hice daño?

El joven volvió a asentir, pero se vio en la necesidad de especificar su situación.

— Pero ya estoy bien. Era todo superficial y Colagusano se ha encargado de robar de la enfermería lo que fuera que tuviera que ponerme.

— ¿Y la cojera?

Sirius pareció hartarse, se levantó de la cama de un brinco alejándose así de Remus y se acercó a su baúl. Este, por su parte, se dio cuenta de su error y reculó. Pero ya era tarde, Sirius ya estaba en pie cambiándose de ropa. Hoy pasaría la noche fuera, en Hogsmeade. Probablemente en las tres escobas.

— Joder, lo siento. — Remus repitió los movimientos de Sirius y se levantó también. Necesitando estar a la misma altura que él, aunque sin saber dónde colocarse o qué hacer. No entendía nunca la reacción de Sirius en estos casos. ¿Era por miedo a verse vulnerable o porque no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente se preocupara por él? Sea como fuere, a Remus le parecía injusto. Injusto e infantil. — Como estabas aquí en la cama he pensado que igual seguí-

Remus no terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpido por Sirius y las palabras que, como un chorro de agua fría, helaron y paralizaron a Remus Lupin.

— Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber por qué estoy aquí.

A Sirius aquello le pareció suficiente, a Remus le asaltaron muchas más dudas que antes. Tal vez conociera la respuesta de alguna de ellas, pero todavía no estaba preparado para reconocerlo ni para concebir que pudiera importarle tanto a alguien. Él. Y más sabiendo su secreto.

— ¿Y vas a irte ahora así sin más? — El Gryffindor conocía la respuesta, pero quería recriminárselo, incapaz y frustrado.

— Mira cómo lo hago. — Finalizó así la conversación Black, seco, dejándole la palabra en la boca y el corazón fuera del pecho a Lupin.

Remus bufó con todas sus fuerzas. Pocas cosas le hacían perder la cabeza y los modales de esta manera y el Sirius más cabezota y testarudo de todos encabezaba la lista. Remus, por su parte, encabezaba la lista de personas con las que aparecía el Sirius más tranquilo y manso, el más vulnerable, pero tan rápido como este aparecía también volvía a desaparecer.

Para cuando Peter, James y Frank Longbottom llegaron al dormitorio de los chicos de Gryffindor de sexto, Remus ya se había dormido. Seguía enfadado, pero ahora en sueños. Enfadado con él, con Sirius, con la luna, con el lobo que le perseguía de manera recurrente y hacía que a menudo se despertara de golpe entre sudores y, sobre todo, con el lobo que más miedo le daba te todos; el que encontraba frente al espejo cada luna llena.

Bueno, empecé a subir esta historia hace años y por pasarme de ambiciosa me di por vencida en seguida. Espero que esta vez vaya todo mejor y no me desanime.

Si has llegado hasta aquí, ¡bienvenido! Este va a ser un viaje largo en el que espero que me acompañes. Pretendo recorrer los últimos años de Hogwarts de la generación de los merodeadores y la primera guerra mágica.

Espero tanto opiniones como correcciones o sugerencias en los comentarios. Me animan mucho y me ayuda a mejorar, ¡así que ya sabéis, os lo agradecería infinitamente!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo y vayáis a disfrutar de toda la historia.

¿En quién creéis que se centrará el próximo capítulo? ¡Un saludo!


	2. Regulus Black, octubre de 1976

**Suiza**

Hogwarts amaneció gris. Lloviznaba con debilidad, una pequeña brisa acompañaba a las finas gotas de agua y las nubes competían por cuál de todas conseguía cubrir más el cielo. El firmamento oscurecía por momentos avecinando tormenta y Regulus Black dominaba los terrenos del colegio, verdes intensos, mientras el resto del castillo todavía dormía.

Le gustaba la lluvia, le gustaba la calma, le gustaba la paz y en la sala común de Slytherin, desde que había comenzado el nuevo curso, se hablaba de más.

También le gustaba pasar de según qué temas, de murmullos que se iban haciendo más y más sonoros y de los que llegado el momento no podría seguir huyendo. Si es que ese momento no había llegado ya. Regulus lo sabía y aunque tratara de escapar de ello lo máximo posible, preocupaciones al respecto ya rondaban su cabeza.

Y es que él también era gris.

Como el cielo y las nubes.

Como sus ojos.

Como los de su hermano.

Intentando no decepcionar a sus padres, intentando no perder a Sirius.

El joven mago, en ocasiones, se preguntaba si no era ya demasiado tarde, si no habían tomado ya rumbos completamente separados. Insistía e insistía en posponer lo inevitable, en negar algo que ya había sucedido. Por mucho que no dijera, por mucho que esperara; el silencio también otorgaba.

Como si se hubiera tratado de un hechizo o de una invocación, los pensamientos de Regulus sobre su familia parece que trajeron a un Sirius, vestido de calle y con un aspecto bastante descuidado, a los terrenos del castillo. Había pasado la noche fuera y a juzgar por su olor, estaba o había estado borracho.

No se sabe quién se percató antes de la presencia del otro, tal vez fuera a la vez, lo que sí se puede asegurar con absoluta certeza es quién de los dos se acercó al otro. Fue Sirius. A lo mejor por el alcohol, normalmente -si es que a estas alturas existía un 'normalmente'- el que buscaba los encuentros era Regulus.

Sirius se plantó frente a él, que se encontraba tendido en la húmeda hierba y el acercamiento que había visto tan claro hace unos instantes pareció costarle más; no pronunció palabra. Fue Regulus el que rompió el silencio.

— Estás hecho un espanto. — Y no mentía, saltaba a simple vista.

Una vez que su hermano habló, el otro joven lo tomó como una invitación y pasó a sentarse a su lado.

— Cada día más observador. — Ambos sonrieron ante lo que pronunció el Gryffindor.

Regulus era alguien de pocas palabras. No le molestaba el silencio y con poco decía mucho. Sirius, por su parte, había encontrado a pocas personas con las que estando en silencio pudiera encontrarse a gusto. Su hermano era una de ellas, de manera que disfrutaron un par de minutos sin hablar.

Desde que Sirius se fue -o le echaron- de casa, apenas se relacionaban. Intercambiaban tres palabras y ambos evitaban embarrarse en el terreno de la sangre, de la familia y de la vergüenza que le suponía Sirius a su madre. Era un pacto no escrito y no hablado entre ellos y ambos eran conscientes que en cuanto alguno de los dos mencionara el tema, no volverían a dirigirse la palabra. O peor.

Eran de los que huían de los problemas. Quizá es algo que aprendieron en casa.

— ¿Qué hiciste ayer? — Parecía una pregunta bastante arbitraria, pero Sirius sabía a qué se refería exactamente Regulus. No por nada le acababa de ver entrar a los terrenos del castillo a las seis de la mañana.

Hogsmeade.

¿Tú solo?

Sirius asintió, Regulus pareció meditar. Quería ahondar en detalles. Le preocupaba encontrarlo así, pero sabía que no era de su incumbencia y que no recibiría mucha información más.

El Gryffindor, por su parte, tras pasar una noche de cabreo entre cervezas y conversaciones con Madame Rosmerta, ya había amainado y se encontraba agotado. Y es que él era como el océano. O como una tormenta. Impredecible, caótico, destructivo. Instinto animal. Regulus, por su parte, era el mar en calma o una lluvia débil y frágil. La de un día como hoy.

Tan parecidos pero tan diferentes, destinados a coexistir pero no a encontrarse.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? — Terminó inquiriendo el mayor de los hermanos. Al final resultaba igual de extraño alguien que acabara de llegar a los terrenos a las seis y poco de la mañana como alguien que estuviera allí a esa misma hora.

Regulus hizo una mueca antes de contestar.

— En mi sala común no estaba a gusto.

— … normal — terminó por decir Sirius.

Ambos sabían el rumbo que tomaría esta conversación.

— Al contrario de lo que te pueda parecer, — comenzó el joven de los dos con fuerza e infinita paciencia tras una breve pausa — no todo el mundo allí es un completo imbécil.

— Imbéciles hay en todas partes. Vosotros sois puristas.

Las palabras de Sirius se llenaron de desprecio y a Regulus se le erizó la piel fría y húmeda; normalmente las acusaciones de su hermano no llegaban a inculparlo a él. Cargaba contra sus padres, contra sus compañeros de casa… y a él solía pasarlo por alto. Supuso que podría haberse referido a su casa en general y que lo hubiera dicho así por error, pero aun así, esta vez le había incluido.

— No todos son-somos así. — Se corrigió rápido incluyéndose en el grupo, aunque lo cierto es que él no sabía qué era y qué dejaba de ser. Trataba de que fuera un problema ajeno a él, pero todo el mundo se lo estaba dejando bastante difícil: Sirius cada vez toleraba menos esa clase de comportamientos; sus padres, después de todo lo relacionado con su hermano, eran aún menos flexibles; sus compañeros de cuarto y de casa cada vez se contenían menos y las resistencias por parte de los defensores de hijos de muggles y mestizos iban también cada vez a más.

— ¿Ah, no? — Inquirió Sirius. Parecía que quería jugar con él, aunque tal vez se tratara de la sorna con la que hablaba siempre.

— Mira, piensa lo que quieras. — Lo que menos quería era discutir, si había salido para estar tranquilo y alejarse de todos esos temas.

El Gryffindor se encogió de hombros con brusquedad y emitió un pequeño gruñido. Ambos dejaron el tema, posponiéndolo una vez más. Regulus sabía que se acercaba el día en el que tuviera que despedirse de su hermano o del resto de su familia y Sirius, por mucho que le jodiera -porque le jodía-, ya conocía el camino que tomaría su hermano. Y este, por si había dudas, era muy distinto al que hace casi un año tomó él.

Ambos hermanos disfrutaron durante un rato más la presencia del otro, del silencio y de un cigarro que terminaron por compartir. Ya había amanecido hacía rato, pero seguía sin haber rastro del sol, escondido entre tanta espesa nube gris.

Gris como el humo del tabaco.

Gris como Regulus.

Y gris como Sirius cuando estaba con él.

 **C** **9** **H** **13** **NO** **3**

Octubre entró con fuerza en el colegio de magia y hechicería con Slytherin en cabeza en la copa de las casas, muy seguido de Ravenclaw y con Hufflepuff en último lugar. La mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían adecuado a la rutina del castillo; algunos ya habían comenzado a estudiar, otros a hablar de la liga de quidditch y hay quien incluso mencionaba la fiesta de Halloween que tendría lugar a finales de mes.

Por su parte, Regulus asistía a todas las clases y en sus tiempos libres frecuentaba el lugar donde menos podía ser molestado, la biblioteca. No la utilizaba para estudiar, con lo que quedaba para los exámenes; ni tampoco leía todo el tiempo, dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a dibujar.

El joven Slytherin solía pasar desapercibido y no destacaba demasiado, lo cuál era toda una ventaja si lo que buscaba era dibujar a algunos de los estudiantes que frecuentaban en lugar. No tenía una mano maestra ni una gran técnica, pero sí un estilo muy particular.

A opinión de Dorcas Meadowes, una alumna de Ravenclaw que conoció allí mismo, daba bastante mal rollo dibujar a la gente sin su consentimiento.

A opinión de Regulus Black, servía de guía para hacer cuerpos humanos y no dibujaba específicamente a nadie. Que no se sintieran tan importantes.

El muchacho mentiría si dijera que Dorcas no era una de las razones por las que sus visitas a la biblioteca habían aumentado tanto últimamente. No era una cuestión de atracción amorosa ni nada parecido, o por lo menos el Slytherin no lo percibía así, pero la joven Ravenclaw había conseguido en pocas semanas ser una de las personas más interesantes y entretenidas que Regulus había conocido en los cinco años que llevaba en Hogwarts. El joven tampoco tenía muy claro por qué esto era así, si no era tan diferente al resto de sus compañeros, pero lo cierto es que se debía a que siempre le hacía pensar y nunca iba por dónde Regulus creía que iba a ir.

— Venga, va. — Trató de animarle Dorcas con un susurro. Regulus negó con la cabeza y la joven águila clavó su mirada en él. — No seas cobarde.

— No es una cuestión de valentía. Es estupidez y educación. — Respondió también en bajo. El chico llevó de nuevo su atención al dibujo que estaba haciendo, creyendo que así su amiga no le convencería en la vida y le dejaría en paz. Con la pluma, terminó de perfilar la espalda que acababa de dibujar.

Esto no pareció gustarle demasiado a Dorcas, que cambió su postura y extendió sus brazos hasta el pergamino de Regulus haciendo notar así su presencia.

— Si quieres empiezo yo. — Propuso con todo el encanto que puedes tener mientras susurras. — Di la palabra que quieras que use y me sigues.

Regulus hizo caso omiso de sus palabras, concentrado en la espalda del alumno de Hufflepuff que tenía a unos sitios de distancia. Que todo el mundo fuera en túnica dificultaba un poco la labor del Slytherin ya que apenas se marcaba el cuerpo de nadie, pero con práctica y poco a poco iba advirtiendo y adivinando las formas de cada uno.

Cuando terminó de observar al tejón llevó su mirada a Dorcas, que esperaba paciente. Gran error. Decidió que en algún momento tenía que dibujarla a ella, que todas las pecas de su rostro suponían un buen reto y emitió un suspiro, dándose por vencido.

— ¿Y qué decimos? ¿Qué palabra? — Cuestionó dejando sus plumas sobre la mesa y enroscando su pergamino.

Dorcas pareció pensárselo.

— ¿Paraguas? — Finalizó.

— Menuda estupidez.

Qué propones.

Regulus se llevó la mano a la barbilla, así es como solía pensar, y meditó unos instantes. Cualquier palabra que pasaba por su cabeza le resultaba una estupidez. Pues claro, por Merlín, si lo que iban a hacer era toda una tontería; iba a dar igual lo que dijeran.

— Paraguas está bien. — Terminó por decretar y con un gesto de cabeza invitó a su compañera a que fuera ella la que comenzara esta tontería.

Dorcas asintió.

— Paraguas. — Susurró la joven en bajo, al mismo volumen al que habían estado hablando hasta ahora. Retó a Regulus con la mirada y lo animó dándole un pequeño golpe bajo la mesa con una de sus piernas.

Era su turno.

Paraguas. — Pronunció esta vez el Slytherin, algo más alto que antes.

Dorcas le siguió, elevando una vez más el volumen.

— Paraguas.

— Paraguas. —Volvió a decir Regulus, más alto.

Los allí presentes que se encontraban más cerca comenzaron a percatarse de aquello que estaba teniendo lugar. Algunos miraron con curiosidad, otros con mueca de enfado.

— Paraguas. — Pronunció Dorcas, de nuevo más alto que antes. Más gente pasó a fijarse en ellos. Regulus no quería girarse y comprobar la de ojos que debían estar atentos a la escena que estaban protagonizando, pero aun sin verlo, la sensación de tener miradas clavadas le hizo echarse atrás.

Al ver que su amigo no continuaba, la joven le recriminó con un gesto de cabeza y le dio pie a que siguiera con esto.

No pareció convencer demasiado a Regulus, pero el joven terminó por atreverse.

— Paraguas. — Pronunció, hablando ya con el volumen con el que se solía hablar fuera de la biblioteca. En esta ocasión, alguien siseó pretendiéndoles hacer callar.

Paraguas. — Volvió a decir Dorcas. De momento el juego seguía.

A Regulus, ahora que ya habían empezado a hablar más alto de lo normal, el pulsó se le aceleró y la adrenalina le activó.

— Paraguas. — Decretó esta vez sin titubeo alguno y con aún más volumen que antes. A Dorcas se le escapó una pequeña risotada y él estaba disfrutando de la situación más de lo que se hubiera imaginado en un principio.

— Paraguas. — Terminó por decir Dorcas, casi gritando. Hay quien les volvió a hacer callar y ambos se giraron cuando reconocieron a quién pertenecía el resonar de los pasos que se dirigían hacia ellos. Madame Pince; la bibliotecaria.

Dorcas se llevó las manos a la boca, probablemente para ocultar su risa y Regulus terminó de recoger todas sus cosas sabiendo que su estancia en la biblioteca apenas iba a durar unos minutos más. Cuando Irma Pince llegó hasta ellos, como ambos se esperaban, les hizo salir de allí no sin antes restarles cinco puntos a cada uno.

Una vez fuera ambos dejaron de contener la risa y se rieron a carcajadas.

Pocas veces el joven Slytherin se había reído así, siempre solía contenerse con todo y con ella podía soltarse todo lo que quisiera y más.

Normal que le gustara Dorcas Meadowes.

Bueno, gustar.

Nada romántico o sexual a opinión de Regulus.

Una vez que ambos se calmaron, caminaron juntos hacia los terrenos del colegio. Si bien se habían conocido en la biblioteca, hasta ahora tampoco se habían dejado ver juntos fuera de allí. Como el Slytherin solía pasar desapercibido, ver al uno con la otra no despertó más que un par de miradas interesadas.

— ¿No tienes curiosidad por saber qué hay en la sección prohibida? — Cuestionó Dorcas una vez que ambos se sentaron en la hierba de los jardines de Hogwarts.

Estaba oscureciendo y comenzaba a refrescar. A esas horas apenas había nadie merodeando por ahí y la cena ya había empezado a servirse.

Regulus se encogió de hombros, no especialmente.

Dorcas prosiguió.

— He escuchado a alumnos mayores en mi sala común decir que van a pedir que se cierre para todos.

Aquello llamó la atención de Regulus y frunció el ceño. Era sabido que los alumnos de Hogwarts de cursos superiores, una vez que han hecho sus T.I.M.O y estaban en sexto, ya podían entrar en esa parte de la biblioteca. Por qué iban a querer no volver a tener acceso a la misma.

— ¿Escuchaste el porqué?

Dorcas negó con la cabeza. Regulus acertó al pensar que querrían prohibir el acceso a otros alumnos. Bastante obvio, en realidad. Pero para que aquello tuviera algún sentido necesitaba conocer qué habría allí dentro que no quisieran que se leyera y quién no querían que lo leyera. ¿Alguien en específico o cualquier alumno en general?

— ¿Crees que allí guardan libros de magia oscura? — Inquirió Dorcas tras una breve pausa, con voz seria y ronca, haciendo que a Regulus le recorriera un escalofrío.

Tal vez lo que se hablara en las distintas salas comunes no era tan diferente después de todo.

Por un instante, a Regulus se le pasó por la cabeza que le preguntara precisamente a él porque era Slytherin. Porque igual creía que estaba metido en lo que fuera que estuviera empezando a ocurrir en su casa que parecía que todo el colegio ya conocía.

— ¿Tú crees que dejarían allí libros de magia oscura al alcance de cualquiera? — Cuestionó el joven, aunque a medida que él mismo meditaba sus palabras, más probable encontraba esa posibilidad.

Dorcas se encogió de hombros, colocándose bien la falda.

— ¿Quieres entrar a la sección prohibida para ver qué hay ahí dentro o para saber por qué quieren que nadie entre allí?

— ¿No es casi lo mismo? — Cuestionó Dorcas respondiendo a Regulus. Esa debía concedérsela.

Él meditó por unos instantes

Primero si era buena idea.

Segundo si era factible.

Y tercero cómo planteárselo.

— Podríamos conseguir un permiso de algún profesor para entrar allí. A veces los dan.

Dorcas asintió, eso es algo que ya se le había pasado por la cabeza.

—… y Slughorn es fácil de adular y yo le caigo bien. — Finalizó, prometiéndose a sí mismo que si lograban entrar a la sección prohibida sería con fines única y puramente informativos.

 **Pociones y contactos**

El pequeño de los Black llevaba días preparando la manera en la que le pediría a su profesor de pociones y jefe de casa un permiso para poder entrar en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca del castillo. Nunca mentía, de manera que no conocía cómo de creíble resultaría. A su favor tenía que la gente pocas veces podía leer su rostro, normalmente impasible.

Como no sabía la manera en la que se desarrollaría el encuentro, se había hecho una lista de todas las posibles respuestas imaginables de Slughorn ante su propuesta, había repasado todas las posibles conversaciones y alguna incluso la había llegado a ensayar con Dorcas.

Durante el tiempo que había necesitado para prepararse no había dejado de preguntarse si valía la pena todo el esfuerzo dedicado en entrar ahí. No sabían cuántos libros habría -suponiendo que eran libros al estar en la biblioteca, porque ni eso conocían en realidad- ni si llegarían a encontrar aquello que los alumnos mayores de Ravenclaw no querían que viese la luz. De tratarse de artes oscuras, como ambos sospechaban y temían, tal vez fuera fácil de encontrar y verificar ya que es un tema amplio del que habría cantidad de libros. Pero a nada de que sus sospechas se alejaran de la realidad, de nada serviría llegar hasta allá.

Esos mismos pensamientos acompañaban a Regulus en la clase de pociones, desconcentrándole tanto de la lección como de la preparación mental que pudiera llevar su futuro y planificado encuentro.

La poción que hoy debían llevar a cabo era la volubilis. Siendo que esta lo que hacía era cambiar la voz de quien la tomara, no pasaba nada si ese día el joven Black no estaba especialmente atento a la clase. Aunque de percatarse Slughorn, su futura tapadera quedaría descubierta.

Fijó la mirada en Dorcas. Bueno, en su espalda y pelo castaño caoba más bien, ya que se encontraba varios pupitres por delante de él y se preguntó qué rondaría por su mente en aquellos instantes; si estaría pensando también en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca y los secretos que esta pudiera esconder. Tantas vueltas como él a la futura conversación con Slughorn seguro que no estaba dando.

Regulus volvió a la tierra al recibir un codazo por parte de Nott, su compañero de pupitre. Este, una vez que comprobó como había conseguido captar su atención, señaló a Dorcas con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

— ¿Te mola o algo? — Inquirió en un susurro.

Regulus negó con la cabeza, entendiendo perfectamente que pudiera llegar a esa conclusión. Con todo este lío que ellos mismos habían montado, últimamente pasaban juntos la mayor parte del tiempo.

— Llevas mirándola toda la clase y estás en otra parte. — Observó su compañero Slytherin.

Ah, por eso. Bueno, a él no podía decirle por qué precisamente hoy estaba así, de manera que lo decidió pasar por alto. Únicamente se encogió de hombros y esperó a que finalizara la clase.

Cuando apenas quedaban unos minutos, todos debieron probar la poción que habían estado haciendo para comprobar si les cambiaba la voz y cómo lo hacía. Nott fue el primero de los dos en hacerlo.

— Pero el efecto de esta poción cuánto se supone que dura. — Regulus no consideraba de lo más conveniente para lo que quería hacer a continuación dejar en manos del destino la voz que utilizaría para ello. Observaba la poción con el ceño fruncido, su color amarillo verdoso no le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

— Varias horas se supone. — Respondió Nott a su duda, con una voz especialmente nasal. Al escucharse a sí mismo, no pudo evitar reírse y Regulus lo acompañó con una leve sonrisa.

— No voy a tomarme eso. — Decretó.

Tienes que hacerlo.

Regulus negó con la cabeza y Nott terminó cediendo.

— Como veas, yo me voy ya. — Señaló hacia la puerta de la clase, por donde ya habían comenzado a salir el resto de los alumnos y se apresuró en llegar hasta allá. El pequeño de los Black lo siguió con la mirada y terminó encontrándose con Dorcas Meadowes saliendo también del aula no sin antes guiñarle un ojo y desearle suerte.

El Slytherin se giró para observar al resto del aula y cuando fue la única persona que quedaba allí, a excepción del profesor, claro, se acercó a este.

Slughorn se encontraba recogiendo los distintos pergaminos y materiales que había estado usando para la lección y Regulus esperó paciente a que terminara, a un par de metros de él. Una vez que vio como había finalizado su tarea, carraspeó para llamar su atención y hacerle ver que estaba allí.

El profesor alzó la vista para toparse con el pequeño de los hermanos Black, con el pelo más repeinado que de costumbre y cogiéndose las manos a sí mismo.

— ¿Querías algo? — Preguntó el profesor de cabello rubio grisáceo. Regulus no pudo evitar percatarse que el también había tomado la poción volubilis y que su voz era infinitamente más grave y profunda que habitualmente. Resultaba especialmente destacable, además, porque no cuadraba con el menudo y rechoncho cuerpo del profesor.

Regulus asintió y Slughorn entonces pasó a apoyarse en la mesa para escuchar a su alumno.

— He empezado a prepararme los T.I.M.O, aspiro a sacar extraordinario en todas las materias y he estado haciendo trabajo extra en la bibliot-

— Es bastante ambicioso querer la máxima puntuación en todo. — Observó el profesor de pociones interrumpiendo el relato de Regulus, probablemente para ponerle a prueba.

El joven asintió.

— Ambicioso pero asequible.

El profesor pareció satisfecho.

— Tú juegas también a Quidditch, ¿no? Buscador.

El alumno Slytherin asintió con lentitud. Si bien había repasado todos los rumbos que creía que podía tomar esta conversación, no se había preparado ni para escucharle con esa voz de ultratumba ni para terminar hablando de Quidditch.

— Bueno, ¿y qué te ocurre? ¿Tienes alguna duda que no te la hayan resuelto los libros de la biblioteca?

— Más o menos. — Confesó Regulus, prosiguiendo. — He observado que apenas hay información sobre pociones que contrarrestan los efectos de una poción inicial. Solo hay ejemplos específicos.

Slughorn pareció concordar con él, asintiendo ante las palabras de su alumno.

— Se trata de algo complejo, no creo que sea algo que pueda resolverte ahora.

— Lo sé. — Regulus se confió, la conversación ya estaba comenzando a parecerse a aquellas que había ensayado y preparado. Además, aunque la voz de su profesor le resultara de lo más cómica, no le estaba distrayendo. — Y confío en que es algo que debo sacar yo solo.

El profesor parecía más y más impresionado por momentos.

— Me gustaría poder comparar la composición y preparación de las pociones y su antídoto. Comprobar si existe algún patrón. Tal vez sea esa la manera de encontrar un antídoto universal.

Slughorn se cruzó de brazos, poniendo en él toda su atención.

— Una tarea más que ambiciosa para preparar unos exámenes.

— Es un tema que me interesa. — El joven se encogió de hombros y pareció confesarlo con sinceridad. — Empezó así pero tal vez me dedique a investigar esto una vez termine Hogwarts.

Algo se activó en Horace Slughorn al escuchar esas palabras.

— Y bueno, para ello, los mayores antídotos que existen hasta la fecha son los antídotos para venenos. — Comenzó a plantear el problema, aquí empezaba la parte complicada. Por lo menos, su profesor pareció concordar con la primera parte de la oración. — Pero no puedo avanzar ni hacer nada si desconozco las pociones para los propios venenos. No las he encontrado en la biblioteca.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que te facilite la receta de las pociones para hacer veneno? — Tal vez con esa cuestión, Slughorn no estuviera muy por la labor.

— Sí y no, porque hay infinidad de venenos y no me gustaría hacerle perder el tiempo.

— ¿Entonces?

— Había pensado que eso es algo que podría encontrar yo solo en la sección prohibida. En el resto de la biblioteca seguro que no hay nada que pueda servirme.

Slughorn pareció meditar unos instantes, los cuáles a Regulus se le hicieron eternos. Por mucho que hubiera defendido que fuera por motivos académicos, le estaba diciendo a un profesor que quería saber cómo se hacía el veneno. Contuvo la respiración y no volvió a coger aire hasta recibir el veredicto del profesor de pociones.

— Vamos a hacer una cosa. Yo te hago ese permiso y tú… vienes a unas reuniones que planeo de vez en cuando. Con los mejores alumnos del colegio y algún que otro exalumno.

— Sería un honor. — Regulus no sabía en lo que se acababa de meter, pero parecía satisfecho.

— Tal vez a la próxima pueda existir Damocles Belby, está en medio de una investigación que quizá te interese.

Regulus asintió y terminó por marcharse de allí. Nada más salir, apoyada en una columna, estaba Dorcas esperándole y ambos caminaron juntos hacia los terrenos del castillo mientras el Slytherin ponía a su amiga al día.

 **Murciélagos recorriendo el cielo**

Desde aquella primera conversación que Regulus Black había mantenido con su amiga de Ravenclaw, no dejaba de preguntarse dónde quedaba él en aquel conflicto que estaba surgiendo. Sentía que ya se había alejado de su hermano y que ahora empezaría a hacerlo de sus padres. Porque la sola idea de que compañeros suyos hubieran consultado libros de magia oscura le aterraba, por mucho que él no fuera a ser el blanco de cualquier cosa que fueran a preparar.

No estaba muy seguro de su opinión sobre la sangre y su pureza, pero en las artes oscuras encontraba una gruesa barrera que no estaba dispuesto a cruzar. ¿Eso le acercaba después de todo este tiempo a Sirius? Lo dudaba.

Halloween no tardó en llegar al colegio de magia y hechicería y con esto, la tradicional fiesta en el gran comedor. En las vísperas de la aclamada cena todo el castillo comenzaba a oler a calabaza, infinidad de alumnos hacían porra sobre el espectáculo que tendría lugar ese año y unos pocos menos trataban siempre de encontrar el escondite de los caramelos que más adelante inundarían Hogwarts.

Este año, en la sala común de Slytherin, Regulus había percibido muchas más ganas de que llegara el 31 de octubre que otros años. A él, personalmente, no le entusiasmaba demasiado la celebración, pero sí que disfrutaba en demasía con los banquetes que los elfos domésticos solían preparar para la ocasión; pollo asado, patatas al horno, pastel de calabaza…

— ¿Con ganas de esta noche? — el joven Black reconoció la voz de un compañero suyo de un año más, Evan Rosier, dirigirse a él.

Regulus, que se encontraba tendido en uno de los sillones de la sala común más cercanos a la chimenea alzó la mirada para poder encontrar la de él, oscura y profunda.

— No tantas como para ir haciendo esa pregunta a la gente.

La respuesta pareció divertir a Evan, que se agachó para quedar a la altura del alumno de quinto.

— Slughorn me ha hablado de ti. — Regulus pasó a escucharle con atención y curiosidad. ¿Le habría mencionado que visitaría la sección prohibida? — Me ha dicho que si necesitas ayuda con pociones que me lo digas a mí. Bueno, a mí o a Severus Snape. Es mi compañero de pupitre. Aunque entre tú y yo, al que se le da bien es a mí.

Evan Rosier entonces le guiñó el ojo y Regulus esbozó una sonrisa ladina, no podía negar el encanto de aquel chico.

— No creo que haga falta. — Pronunció Regulus. — Pero gracias igualmente.

Rosier entonces se levantó y le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

— No es nada. Pero ya lo sabes, por si acaso.

Regulus asintió una vez.

— ¿Bajas ya al comedor?

Y Regulus volvió a asentir.

Subió rápido a su habitación a dejar el libro que había estado leyendo y se reencontró con el alumno de sexto para bajar juntos al Gran Comedor. El recorrido fue bastante silencioso, aunque a ninguno de los dos les resultó incómodo y una vez allí su camino se separó. Evan fue a sentarse con Severus Snape y los Lestrange y Regulus Black encontró vacío su sitio habitual al lado de Nott.

El Gran Comedor estaba especialmente decorado para la ocasión. Calabazas levitaban por encima de todos los allí presentes, de las paredes colgaban serpentinas y en lo alto, donde generalmente se observaba el cielo estrellado, revoloteaban murciélagos.

Poco a poco, el lugar se fue llenando. Regulus se percató tanto de cuando Dorcas atravesó las grandes puertas que daban al comedor como cuando Sirius, acompañado de todos sus amigos, lo hizo. El lugar se fue llenando y llenando y terminaron por hacer acto de presencia los profesores y la mayoría de los fantasmas.

Una vez que todos los alumnos -o por lo menos a simple vista- estaban ya sentados en la mesa, la comida se apareció. Los más ansiosos fueron los primeros en llegar a las fuentes, Regulus por su parte esperó un poco más y terminó por echarse pollo, patatas y zanahorias.

La cena se desarrolló con normalidad, aunque algo más ruidosa que de costumbre; Severus Snape comió en silencio, Evan Rosier y los hermanos Lestrange estuvieron hablando de Quidditch y Ewan Nott y Regulus Black comenzaron a planear la primera salida a Hogsmeade, que tendría lugar en unas semanas.

Una vez que desaparecieron los restos de comida y apareció el postre, hay quien decidió echarse pastel de calabaza, quién decidió coger helado de vainilla y quién optó por ambas. Regulus fue de los primeros y Ewan de los terceros.

Cuando esto tenía lugar, finalizando ya el banquete, es cuando comenzaba el espectáculo. El de este año parecía que lo protagonizarían los fantasmas del colegio, que se colocaron todos frente a la mesa de los profesores alineados y en la misma posición. Comenzaron a volar los de un extremo y la fila les fue siguiendo en forma de ola. Prosiguieron con piruetas, algunas individuales y otras más elaboradas entre todos.

Regulus se preguntó si fuera un fantasma y tuviera que pasar toda su eternidad en ese colegio, si terminaría aceptando hacer algo así.

Se imaginó que no antes de llevar varios siglos muerto.

Los fantasmas prosiguieron, acompañados de encantamientos ilusorios de algunos de los profesores y jugando con las serpentinas que se encontraban colgadas en la pared. Para terminar, formaron una especie de pirámide entre todos -el Slytherin se preguntó cómo podían sostenerse unos a otros si eran incorpóreos y si se trataría de una ilusión- y con algo de pirotecnia.

Y todo se hizo negro. O gris, más bien. Una nube de humo inundó el Gran Comedor impidiendo a Regulus ver y respirar en condiciones. Comenzó a toser y no fue el único, a su lado sentía como Ewan Nott se encontraba igual que él. El humo terminó disipándose con un encantamiento de la profesora McGonagall, dando la impresión de que había sido su propia varita la que había absorbido los ríos de humo y el aspecto del Gran Comedor resultó estremecedor.

La mayoría de las velas se habían apagado, muchas de las calabazas se habían caído al suelo, apestaba a quemado y los murciélagos del techo infinito se habían evaporado.

En ese instante, al juzgar cómo había quedado el comedor, el joven Slytherin comenzó a plantearse si el humo en realidad no había sido planeado. La mirada que le echó Nott le hizo ver como por la mente de su amigo rondaban pensamientos similares, pero fue cuando comenzó a ver al resto de alumnos del colegio con claridad cuando confirmó que, efectivamente, no formaba parte del espectáculo.

Si bien a él o a aquellos con los que compartía mesa no les había sucedido nada, algunos de los alumnos del colegio aparecieron tras la nube de humo completamente rojos, con el rostro de un rojo sangre.

Regulus observó detenidamente la situación. No conocía a todos los habitantes del castillo, pero supo diferenciar como una Gryffindor pelirroja del curso de su hermano estaba manchada. Y también otra Gryffindor que se apellidaba MacDonald. Y dos mellizos de Hufflepuff. Y más. Cuando se percató de qué tenían aquellas personas en común, se giró hacia su propia mesa. Allí encontró a un Evan Rosier bastante divertido, que se percató de la mirada de Regulus y volvió a guiñarle el ojo.

¿Había sido él?

El director Dumbledore interrumpió sus pensamientos con sonoros gritos y cortó del golpe el bullicio y caos que se había generado. Resultaba extraño ver al director así, normalmente tan afable y tranquilo.

— Aquellos que hayan sufrido el maleficio o encantamiento id a la enfermería ahora mismo. Al resto de vosotros, espero que el o los culpables salgan cuanto antes porque los vamos a encontrar. — Ante sus palabras, los alumnos se miraron entre ellos. Algunos confundidos, otros avergonzados, su hermano y sus amigos enfadadísimos. — Y serán castigados severamente.

Chasqueando los dedos hizo desaparecer los platos y lo que quedaba de comida antes de proseguir.

— Y ahora todo el mundo a su sala común, la fiesta ha terminado.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a levantarse. Algunos más rápido saliendo con más urgencia de allí -entre ellos la mayoría con el rostro color sangre- y otros a su ritmo habitual. Regulus fue de estos últimos, que tardó más en salir del Gran Comedor. Nada más cruzar la puerta, fue increpado por su hermano. Él también estaba rojo, pero de furia. Le agarró del brazo, pero Regulus se zafó con rapidez.

— ¿Sabes quién ha sido? — Estaba enfadadísimo, comenzaron a andar ambos. Regulus hacia su sala común y Sirius siguiéndole.

Regulus negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. No tenía ni idea, aunque sí una sospecha. ¿No decírselo era protegerle? Si era completamente infundado…

— ¿Seguro?

El joven Slytherin empezaba a estar harto de que trataran a su casa como un ente uniforme del que todos formaban parte y conocían todo lo que tenía lugar en las mazmorras del castillo. Estaba a punto de verbalizarlo cuando se detuvo en seco, frío. Sirius frunció el ceño extrañado, pero frenó en seco también cuando vio aquello que había paralizado a su hermano.

En uno de los ventanales del castillo, en un naranja rojizo brillante y fluorescente, había escrito un mensaje estremecedor. Parecía que estaba hecho mediante un encantamiento, no se encontraba pintado en el propio cristal, sino que flotaba levemente y en la oscuridad de la noche destacaba aún más. A ambos hermanos les recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo.

 _Sangresucia fuera del castillo. Los traidores sois los siguientes._

¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

Regulus es un personaje que me cuesta mucho y me he frustrado escribiéndolo, pero al final estoy bastante satisfecha con el resultado.

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Quién creéis que protagonizará el próximo capítulo? ¡Nos leemos en los comentarios!


End file.
